The Untamed: World Of Darkness
by Akai Seirei
Summary: In a world plagued with dark energy, Clans are the only salvation to the common people. Once every generation, all Clans youths gather in the Cloud Recesses to learn from the strongest, to keep their people safe from the ever present threats the undead. Wei Wuxian, along with the Wen siblings are from the lowest small Clans, yet they are determined to prove they can do it better.
1. At First Sight

_Wei Wuxian_

"Do you have the invitation, Wuxian?" Wen Qing, proud daughter of the Wen Clan Master Siyu, asked at his childhood friend, knowing he had the tendency to do things in his mischievous way. They were about to embark in a new journey to the Cloud Recesses, located in the floating islands in the north, to study under the guidance of the immortals to better safe keep their people from the attacks of the never ending wave of the undead.

"Of course I have it. Father make me take it out in front of him to make sure I got it. You know he will kill me if I got expelled before I even have the chance to enter the Cloud Recesses." Wei said as he moved closer to the border of the very high cliff that had an open and magnificent view of the few east Clans. He was the son of the Wei Clan Master Lao, who was as kind as he was fearsome.

"Good. I don't want for those fools coming from the main Clans to make fun of us right at the Lan Clan's front door." Qing said, giving Wuxian a penetrating gaze that make him smile. She was a very strong woman, the best healer in the east towns, yet there was an air of nobility around her that make others respect her for more than her healing skills.

"Ah, Wen Qing... you talk big now, but I bet that as soon as you see those handsome 'fools' you will melt away in the act. I even hear said that the Gusu Lan Clan had a pair of striking handsome brothers called the Twin Jades, one look at them and you will fall in love at first sight. Want to bet on that? I'm sure you will get all girly then." Wen Qing blushed, taking out a few sharp needles from a secret pocket in one of her sleeves.

"I dare you to say that again, Wuxian." She calmly said, making Wei laugh and her brother, Wen Ning, to put a hand on her shoulders.

"Sister, please... Wei Ying is just joking." Ning said, calming her down. This one was the gentler soul of the Wen's, loved by his people for his undying kindness and soft heart. Although some unscrupulous kids often try to bull him when alone, which was the main reason why his sister was so damn right fierce. She had taken upon herself the hard task to protect his younger brother from anyone who try to abuse his kindness.

The Wei Clan and the Wen Clan, where the main ones in the east part of the country, so the two have a friendly relationship with each other and often go night hunting all over their lands. Wei could see from where he stood, the huge doomed seals of both of their Clans, one shining soft black, the other shining reddish.

The colors were faint, barely visible during the days, but the energy was strong enough to keep the walking corpses away from their towns. There were also other Clans in the east, but they were under the protection of the Wen and Wei's, who's cultivation talents were the strongest and willing to help the entire east lands. Still, their Clans were consider countryside ones in the eyes of those from the big cities, thus were often seen as lowly cultivators to the nobles.

"It's so beautiful... I will miss home, pretty much every day." Wei said, seen their healthy green lands bathed by the early sun rays. Wen Qing also looked at the horizon, praying that their homes stayed safe during their long absence of their internship.

"Our Clans are strong, they will be fine." Wen Ning whisper as he too had a last look to their home.

"Okay, enough sightseen, let's go!" Wei yelled as he took quite a few step back then run forward, jumping off the cliff, in a free fall. He felt the wind resisting his fall, yet he didn't fear it, he had done that several times since childhood. He only whistle a few times as he fell down, pulled by gravity, but soon enough, a huge black eagle came flying to meet him, falling over its feathery back.

"Woho! Idiots of the north, here we come!" Wei yelled, as he properly sat over his eagle, looking up to were Qing and Ning stood, calling their own eagles to land over the cliff. Wei smiled, looking forward, he could even imagine Wen Qing saying, 'you are so show off', but that was he, Wei Ying, better known as Wei Wuxian the eternal mischievous, yet self-proclaimed prodigy of the Wei Clan. They would never expect less.

_Lan Wangji_

The young members of the different Clans begin to gather, as they came from their different cities or towns, so the usual peace he was accustom was now completely gone. Lan Wangji had spent most of the day escorting their guests to their respective rooms, to help his brother and uncle with the noisy multitude. He had never attended a gathering of the Clans before, as the last one was more than thirteen years ago and he was only sixteen now.

Even so, there was a kind of excitement hidden deep inside of him, because despite the noise, he could find someone who perhaps be his match. His training had been rigorous since childhood, so he was more advance that others young members of his Clan, thus not many dared to train with him in swordsmanship or spiritual fight. Most of his people feared his perfectly white Bichen, unwilling to even be close to it and his brother, who was the only one he trained with, was busier these days, taking the leadership from the hands of his retiring uncle.

"Second Master Lan, the coming gathering will change your life, the one who's soul you will desire will come to you at last." Those were the word an old lady had said to him, when he had go to the town bellow their floating island a week ago.

He had told him about the encounter to his brother and he had said that the old lady was a seer that wonder around towns warning and fortune telling the people she thought were worthy of her time and warnings. Xichen had also once been warned that someone close to him will do great evil, but so far, the warning had proved to be wrong.

He actually wasn't looking for a soulmate, just someone who could help him improve, because the fierce corpses these days were getting stronger than usual and harder to deal with, when encountering one. So, he resigned to his duty, greeting the new comers and showing them their resting rooms. However, for some reason, every time he got close to the rooms assigned to the Wen and Wei Clans, he wonder just who were they.

He knew most of the young masters of the main Clans, but those from the east, were mostly unknown, the same from the south, although Nie Mingjue was a legend of his own. Nie Huaisang, however was unknown to him, the same way as Meng Yao who was also coming from the Nie Clan. Those from the Wen and Wei Clan were rumored to be extreme rough cultivators, unworthy of been teach by the immortals who came down from their retirement once every generation. Nevertheless, the Lan Clan was a fair one and no matter the displease of the main Clans to invite them, they deserved the same chance to learn how to better protect their people.

Perhaps... just perhaps, among those of the unknown Clans of the east, he will finally find, that he was looking for or so he hoped.

Later, when nightfall was almost upon them, Wangji's attention was caught by something moving in the horizon. The floating islands were reached in many ways, most will use teleporting talismans, others more skilled will fly over their spiritual swords, yet, that was the first time he had seen members of a Clan coming to their islands on the back of great majestic eagles.

Lan Wangji, hurry up his pace out of the pagoda he had been sat, waiting for the initiation ceremony to start in a few hours, to meet the new comers from the east. It was uncommon for him to have haste, as his Clan was the home of thousands of rules, one mentioning never to hurry, but apparently, he was not the only Lan that was actually breaking that rule in a graceful way, because he found his brother halfway, also hasting his pace to go out of their magnificent entrance, with a beautiful huge pagoda engraved with white clouds, over the rich teal and red pillars.

"You saw them too?" Lan Xichen asked his brother.

"Yes." He reply, going down the dozens of stairs that leaded to the wide open area at the end of their island.

"I have the feeling this year gathering will be quite interesting. It haven't start yet and it had you this exited." Xichen continue, looking at his usually stoic brother stood in the very last step, waiting for the huge, yet beautiful eagles to land. Wangji looked back at his brother, but said nothing in return.

"The three of them, just in time for the initiation ceremony. Wen Qing and Wen Ning, daughter and son of Wen Siyu, the best healer of the east and Wei Ying, son of Wei Lao, master of spiritual talismans. Despite the rumors, these three are not reckless weaklings. The dark energy is stronger in the east lands, so these young masters had deal with more fierce corpses than any of us combined." Xichen said, remembering what the report for the east lands had said.

Wangji simply assented, focusing his gaze in one particular eagle. The deep black feathers merged with that of black robes, along with long black hair and a deep red ribbon flowing along the waterfall of fine hair. He didn't knew if he was a Wen or a Wei, but he could tell at first sight, that he was the one he was looking for and he unconsciously smiled.

Lan Xichen was surprised for a second, when seen his younger brother smile, so unlike him, yet it make him glad. Ah, yes, that year gathering was going to be extraordinary indeed.

AN: Ah, I got his out of my chest. A completely AU version of The Untamed, hope you enjoy, because this one will be intense. Thanks for reading, hope someone like it.

_**I don't own Mo Dao Zu Shi novel or the drama The Untamed. All credits to the rightful owners. Bad English, sorry.**_


	2. The Mesmerized Lan Zhan

_Wei Wuxian_

As soon as they landed over the huge wide border of the floating island, Wei Wuxian and the Wen siblings watched at the unmistakable Twin Jades of the Gusu Lan Clan, stood at the foot of the long stairs, to welcome them to their Clan. The rumors had proven to be completely true, because he had never seen a pair of men as beautiful as the two brothers in front of them. One, had a very gentle and charming smile, which he assumed was the elder brother and the other, with an unreadable expression yet a penetrating gaze should be the younger.

He could understand why women fantasize about the brothers so much, they were extraordinary fine men, with straight posture, graceful movements and proper manners. They were the Prince Charming of any women fairy tale, but that was for them. For Wei Wuxian the impact about the brothers was different, as his eyes fixated over the younger Lan, almost in a staring contest with the serious young man. There was something about him that picked his curiosity and make his heart beat faster with anticipation.

He could tell, the young man was strong, very strong, which was a kind of challenge he wanted to test when given the time and opportunity. He had always wanted to test his abilities, his inventions and mastery of the sword, because back home he was unbeaten, except for the woman who was coming closer to him after dismounting her eagle, which was frightening when mad and capable to put him on his knees.

"And you said I was going to melt? Look at you, Oh great Wei Wuxian, you are drooling at the sight of the younger Jade. Is it love at first sight?" Wen Qing whisper to him, as the brothers approached them and Wei smirked.

"You wish... he is my new challenge." Wuxian whispered back.

"Oh, so it's called like that these days? Good luck, love bird." Qing insisted, smiling.

"Hey, it's not like that..." Wei Wuxian begin to retort, but at that moment the two brothers reached them and bowed formerly to greet them, thus they bowed back in return, ending their bicker.

"Welcome to our Gusu Lan Clan, we are glad you made it in time. It most have been a long trip from all the way to the east, you can have some rest and refreshment now, before the initiation ceremony." Xichen said first, with a gentle voice that make Wen Ning smile.

"Thank you, Lord Lan Xichen. We have the invitation you sent us. I am Clan Leader Wen Siyu's daughter, Wen Qing and the one by my left side is my brother Wen Ning. We are most grateful for your kindness." Wen Qing said, while presenting the Wen's invitation to the gathering, although it wasn't necessary, because only those with the invitation could cross the Lan Clan's shield, yet Xichen took it gracefully.

"I am Wei Ying, also known as Wuxian, son of Clan Leader Wei Lao. I present you with my invitation, I'm grateful, for giving us a chance to study under the guidance of the immortals." Ying said offering his invitation that Xichen also took with a smile.

"We welcome all those who are willing to learn no matter from where they may be and the people from the east certainly had it hard with the dark energy concentration, stronger in the area. Perhaps we too can learn some things from your Clans." Xichen said, making Wei smile wide. He liked the elder one already, quite righteous and kind, yet his gaze turned to the younger one, who still have that unchanging expression pasted on his beautiful face.

Xichen notice Wei's gaze and looked back to glance at his brother. The new comers may think his brother was arrogant, because of his lack of expression, but he could tell that Wangji was actually pleased, because his body was relaxed, as if only he was there, which was a good sign that Wangji will actually open up with someone other than him.

"Ah, this is my brother Lan Wangji, Second Master of the Lan Clan. He will escort you to your resting rooms, please follow him. When it's time for the initiation ceremony, one of our Clan members will notify you, so you can attend it... But before that, please indulge my curiosity... those eagles are magnificent. We don't see them often in the north..." Xichen said.

"Of course my Lord, you can come and touch them if you wish. They will not harm you if you try it. We use eagles often in the east, we keep their nest protected with barriers and they help us to patrol all over the east lands in return." Wen Qing said and Xichen did as she offered, gently passing his hand over the soft feathers.

"Truly magnificent, I will like for you to tell me how your Clans manage such beautiful companionship with the great eagles." Xichen said and Wen Ning promise to tell him all about them later. After they sent back all three eagles, they followed Lan Wangji around the beautiful grounds of the Gusu Lan Clan toward the resting rooms.

The Cloud Recesses was a place of beauty, with gardens that promoted harmony and peace, colorful koi ponds, elegant structures as far as the eye could see and a light white mist that make you remember you were floating among clouds. Even when the night came, the place was a magical paradise illuminated by the full moon.

Coincidently, their rooms were the closet to Wangji's own, so a few hours later, when it was time to begin the initiation ceremony, he was the one who escort them to his Clan training ground in the second island after crossing a long and beautiful bridge to the next floating island. Wei Wuxian had no idea of what this initiation ceremony was, but as he stared at the broad back of the Second Master Lan, he was exited to find out.

_Lan Wangji_

He guided the east Clans cultivators to the round training ground adorned with a huge glowing symbol of the Yin and Yang, just like the white uniform they were provided with the same symbol on their backs. During their internship they were to use it inside the Cloud Recesses, but when they have a free period or to visit the town bellow, the members of the gathering could use their usual robes with the colors of their respective Clans.

There were quite a few young cultivators, probably close to a hundred, already waiting for the ceremony to start and Lan Xichen was standing in the center of the Yin/Yang circle. Wangji begin crossing the symbol, to greet his brother, but he stopped midway when he felt something strange. He looked back, seen that Wei Wuxian had also stop, while he stared at the symbol at his feet. He could tell that not only Wuxian, but all three of them could sense the power bellow and to his immense surprise, the power reacted back, with the white part of the symbol, turning deep indigo.

Xichen was visible stunned, been the first time outsiders make the symbol react before been released. The last time it had happen was when Wangji's core was tested, many years ago and that had almost destroyed the floating island with the release of his core's power. To the other young cultivators that didn't knew the meaning of the change of color, the occurrence went by as odd, but to all the Lan Clan members, it meant the cultivators of the east were more advanced than they had first thought.

They had already reached the spiritual level of the insight, the six out of the seven levels in the spiritual path, which meant their core test will need to be made separately from the rest to avoid others to be harmed by accident. Seen how things had turn out, Lan Wangji nodded to his brother already knowing what needed to be done and turned to the three he was escorting.

"Follow me." Wangji said, turning back.

"Wait, why? The others are here. Why are we going back?" Wei Wuxian asked, yet Wangji ignore him.

"Follow me." He simply repeated.

"But..." Wei protested, but Wen Qing elbow him in the ribs to stop his complaining. Behind them, the crowd of youths from the other Clans begin to murmur and mock about the way the east Clans had been turned around, a few even laughed. Some joked that they were too weak to attend the ceremony and were going to be sent back home, other joked that they were a bunch of rough cultivators that could not keep a rigorous training. Wei heard some as he pass close to one of the seats, a guy with a red dot in his forehead and he stop, feeling his anger rise.

"Wei Wuxian, ignore it." Wangji said, looking at Wei with seriousness and then giving Jin Zixuan a cold stare. They just had no idea of whom they were making fun off, but the time will come when the others will learn to respect the people from the east.

"Please, Wei Ying... let's follow the Second Young Master Lan." Wen Ning intervened and Wei reluctantly did follow Lan Wangji's lead, out the second island to the main buildings.

"Hey, Lan Wangji, where are you taking us? Don't tell me you guys are really sending us back? I thought you were a righteous Clan..." Wangji stopped his advance in the act and looked back at Wei Wuxian. He could understand Wei Wuxian's doubts, because of what Jin Zixuan had said and he was from another part of the country, but no one was allowed to say his Clan was unfair.

"Wei Wuxian, we don't care about rumors, our Clan is fair to all. I told you to ignore it." Wangji said a bit colder.

"Then why did you take us back?" Wei asked in defiance.

"Because the symbol reacted to you, meaning your spiritual level is already high. You can't be tested in that island, otherwise you may had destroy it." Wangji said, turning to walk again, expecting them to follow him. At that Wei Wuxian felt guilty for biting Wangji's head off just because he was angry, so he stick to him getting ahead of the other two to try to apologize.

"Ah... Lan Wangji... hey, Second Master Lan... Young Jade..." But the cold guy didn't stop his graceful walking.

"You don't hold grudges, right? Oh come on... Lan Zhan..." _Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan..._ Hearing his name been called in such a casual way, make Wangji stop his advance yet again. He looked back at Wuxian to correct him, but instead of getting angry, he was mesmerized by the sight. They were now in the middle of the plum garden, with pink, red and white threes in full bloom. Some petals had become lose with the night wind, falling over everything under them, including Wuxian.

His heart skipped a beat, as he watched him under a vivid pink one, with a few petals over his long raven hair and under the moon rays, the young man looked stunning. However, Wei may have think he was actually mad at him as he was staring at Wuxian with a blank expression, when in reality he was too caught up in the beautiful sight, because he frowned, coming even closer.

"Hey, don't get that angry. I swear I was just trying to apologize." Wuxian said, but he care not about that. To recover from his momentary loss of reality, Wangji turned back to resume his walk, while Wuxian keep calling him by his given name instead of his courtesy one. He guessed perhaps his name has reached that far east. Despite himself, Wangji half smiled as he walked, if he was going to keep calling him Lan Zhan, then he would call him Wei Ying.

Behind both men, Wen Qing almost laughed. Wuxian had accused her to melting under the beauty of the north cultivators, but instead, he had fell under the spell of the younger Jade, the same way Lan Wangji had fell for the mischievous troublemaker at first sight. It seemed that their internship was going to be an interesting one, from the very start.

AN: Thanks for reading, hope you like it. Next will be the core challenge because this part take too long to include it here. Take care, until next time. ❤❤


	3. The Core Challenge

p style="font-size: 13.2px; text-align: center;"emWei Wuxian/em/p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"Lan Wangji escorted them to one of the main buildings named the Underworld Chamber. The place was heavily sealed with layer after layer of insanely strong wards. The young jade patiently removed them all in his now, usual silence, to finally open the magical doors with a spiritual talisman. Deep down, Wei Wuaxian could feel the strong power of something he had never felt before. It wasn't exactly dark energy, because he knew how a great concentration of it felt like... was it white energy instead?/p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"The legend of the energy balance said that several centuries ago, the world was created with a perfect balance of white and dark energy by the gods. However, there was a time in which humanity fought a bloody magical war that ended with accidentally destroying the balance of the world. Most of the white energy was lost back then, submerging the world into an era of darkness and chaos, filled with overwhelming dark energy./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"That era was known as the Dark World and it was the time in which those killed in wars, fights, common murders, indiscriminate slaughter or injustices, raised from their tombs and walked the earth as corps that seek blood, death and destruction. The only way to survive, for those unfortunate to live in such a dark period, was to join the immortal Clans and live under their protection./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"Those Clans that could created strong barriers that safeguarded towns and cities, survived such a world of darkness, but the smaller Clans with low cultivation, perish in less than a year. Then, a group of immortals, sacrifice their great spiritual power to try mend the balance, even if it was to restore a small portion of the lost white energy and succeeded partially./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"After the sacrifice, white energy begin to flow around the world, making the corpses less fierce and easier to handle even by smaller Clans. However the small amount was not enough to keep the dead resting in their tombs and some places remained more tainted than others. The north was the most blessed with more white energy, the energy of life, meaning it had magical places, like the floating islands, vivid gardens, great harvest, rain, less hard winters and less fierce corpses, while the east was cursed with more darkness and harsher way of life./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"Just been close to the Underworld Chamber, Wei Wuxian could tell, that deep down there was a great amount of white energy storage, perhaps that was the reason the islands floated and the gardens so magically stunning. There was also an air of peace in the whole set of connected islands, which make Lan Wangji so hard to read. In a peaceful environment, surrounded by the wonders of a naturally magical place, along with the Clan's practice of righteousness, the Second Master Lan, had learn to seriously cultivate that white energy, letting go of trivial feelings./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"It was actually quite admirable of him, he didn't need many feeling in a relative perfect place like that and it heightened his cultivation exponentially, becoming the second strongest in the entire Lan Clan, only falling behind his own brother, who was older and thus, have cultivated a golden core for a longer period and study under the guidance of the immortals years before./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"It was because of that the people begin calling them the twin jades of the Lan Clan, not only because they looked similar, but also because they reached a level of harmony, internal and external that make them desired beauties./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"Wait, beauties? Since when he had find men beautiful before leaving the east? It must be the atmosphere or the magic of the islands. Wei Wuxian thought as he once again followed Lan Zhan, dressed in that shining mourning white, that as of tomorrow it was going to become a part of him too./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"Lan Wangji let them enter to the guarded chamber, which was a magnificent room full of magical treasures, also sealed on their respective pedestals. Obviously, that was more than a treasure room, but Wei didn't have the time to ask for more as Wangji used a talisman on one of the pedestals and took a small onyx orb from it./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Lan Zhan, just what are you planning for us? What was supposed to happen in the initiation ceremony?" Wei Wuxian asked, unable to hold his curiosity for any longer./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Testing." Zhan said simply going out of the room, closely follow by the three easterners and once they were all out, he placed the guards back./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Come on Lan Zhan, can you elaborate a bit more? What kind of testing? And for what? Also why you? Shouldn't the Clan Leader be the one 'testing' us? What's the mean..." Wei Wuxian insisted, coming closer to the second young Jade in the very moment that Lan Wangji turned to look back at him. Inertia keep Wei moving forward, while Wangji turned halting his movement, making their faces be mere inches close to one another./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"Having Wei Ying that close make Wangji paralyze for a few seconds, too caught in those curious dark eyes that held mischievousness behind them. Wei Ying couldn't help himself, but to slowly move his hand, as in trance, to reach Lan Zhan's perfect long black hair, just in the middle of one of his locks at the sides of his face, to grab a small white plum petal that had stubbornly stayed trapped there./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"The surprise was evident in Wangji's usually unreadable face, making Wei smile because the young man was not completely emotionless, yet the surprise was rapidly replaced by a cold stare, as Wangji's heart skipped another beat./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""So shameless..." Lan Zhan said, unable to move his gaze form him and Wei Ying arched an eyebrow./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Huh? I just take out a plum petal from your hair. How is that shameless?" Wei protested, showing the innocent petal, trapped between his fingers./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Keep your distance, you will know the answers to your questions soon." Wangji responded, turning back, then taking out a yellow teleportation talisman. Behind Wei Wuxian, Wen Ning was blushing slightly at the exchange, because he had seen the mischievous young master Wei do similar things to girls he liked back in the east and Wen Qing was just ready to explode laughing witnessing Wei Wuxian's very first boy love romance./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"However, as Wangji activate the talisman with his spiritual energy, she didn't have the time to mock her childhood friend, finding herself, her brother and the idiot troublemaker in front of a set of stairs that leaded to a higher ground with three bridges and a set of circles made by magnificent dragon crafted pillars./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"Lan Zhan opened his hand and the previously onyx orb glowed bright white and floated over his palm before it flied away to the very center of the ten circles. Floating high, it created an oval reddish barrier that surrender the entire island, slightly distorting the outside world./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Is this a training dimension?" Wen Qing asked. The Clans in the east didn't have magical treasures of that kind, but they knew it was used in the main Clans for training purposes, keeping all harm done inside, completely sealing the place inside the orb, then returning it back to normal when done./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Yes. This is a training ground designed to test your golden cores. Each of you take a different bridge, then follow the path to reach the center or as far as you can." They all look back at the new voice that took them by surprise. A man in white, also with long white hair looked at them with gentle eyes./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Lord Zheng Xi..." Wangji welcomed the stranger, flawlessly and politely greeting him./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Wangji... it had been a few years since we last see each other." The man said, bowing back at him with equal gracefulness./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Thank you for your guidance." Lan Zhan responded in return./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""You are welcome. Your talent was magnificent... so, this three young masters from the east need the special testing as well?" Zheng asked./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Yes, the symbol already reacted to them while dormant." Wangji explained./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""You are a white spirit?" Wei Wuxian asked, making Lan Zhan look at him in surprise./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""You certainly had the sight, young man. I am indeed a white spirit and all floating islands in Gusu are my domain, so please try to not destroy them." Wei Ying smirked./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""I promise I will behave, my Lord..." Wei said, slightly bowing to him./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""I hope so kid, now... choose a bridge and follow the path to each level. The further you go, the stronger your golden cores needs to be. If you find yourself unable to move forward, it means you are not ready to face the next level, so don't force it or you may severely damage your golden core or die in the process." The white spirit said. He put a hand over Lan Wangji shoulder and right after both of them disappeared from sight./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Wow... Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan!" Wei yelled, but the two reappeared just below the glowing white orb in the middle of the top level. There, Wei Wuxian watched at Wangji sat and summon a beautiful zither over his lap. It was then that the Second Lan Master looked down at Wei Ying, challenging him with his penetrating gaze, to dare try reaching him./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Alright, Lan Zhan... I accept your challenge." Wei whisper to himself smiling. No matter the level of difficulty, he was going to meet with him at the top./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Idiot. This is a core testing, a ten levels challenge to give us a ranking. The last level where he is sat at the top will be an immortal level, you will never reach that far." Wen Qing said, already wanting to hit him in the back of his head to wake him up from the spell of Lan Wangji./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Immortal level or not, I will reach him. I have never back down from a challenge in the past and I will not begin now." Wei simply responded./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Wei Ying... Lord Zheng said your core could be severely damage, if you try to reach farther than you can." Wen Ning said./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""We are strong, Wen Ning... those overconfident idiots from the north, look down on us because they don't face the hardships with live with, every day. It's about time we show them of what are we made of." Wuxian said looking at his Wen's childhood friends./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""He is not looking down on us." Wen Ning insisted, referring to Lan Wangji./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""And that's why this is going to be fun. Don't overdue yourselves!" Wei aid as he walked toward the middle bridge./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Hey love bird! Follow your own advice and try not to kill yourself trying to impress your Jade!" Wen Qing yelled to Wuxian, which ignored her, however, if anyone looked closer, it will notice that said jade ears were tinted deep red. Lord Zheng laughed. Oh that year gathering was going to be indeed the most amusing one./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px; text-align: center;"AN: LOL. Thank you, dear readers. Hope is building up good. See you next time, with all my love, please take care./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"Lan Wangji escorted them to one of the main buildings named the Underworld Chamber. The place was heavily sealed with layer after layer of insanely strong wards. The young jade patiently removed them all in his now, usual silence, to finally open the magical doors with a spiritual talisman. Deep down, Wei Wuaxian could feel the strong power of something he had never felt before. It wasn't exactly dark energy, because he knew how a great concentration of it felt like... was it white energy instead?/p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"The legend of the energy balance said that several centuries ago, the world was created with a perfect balance of white and dark energy by the gods. However, there was a time in which humanity fought a bloody magical war that ended with accidentally destroying the balance of the world. Most of the white energy was lost back then, submerging the world into an era of darkness and chaos, filled with overwhelming dark energy./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"That era was known as the Dark World and it was the time in which those killed in wars, fights, common murders, indiscriminate slaughter or injustices, raised from their tombs and walked the earth as corps that seek blood, death and destruction. The only way to survive, for those unfortunate to live in such a dark period, was to join the immortal Clans and live under their protection./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"Those Clans that could created strong barriers that safeguarded towns and cities, survived such a world of darkness, but the smaller Clans with low cultivation, perish in less than a year. Then, a group of immortals, sacrifice their great spiritual power to try mend the balance, even if it was to restore a small portion of the lost white energy and succeeded partially./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"After the sacrifice, white energy begin to flow around the world, making the corpses less fierce and easier to handle even by smaller Clans. However the small amount was not enough to keep the dead resting in their tombs and some places remained more tainted than others. The north was the most blessed with more white energy, the energy of life, meaning it had magical places, like the floating islands, vivid gardens, great harvest, rain, less hard winters and less fierce corpses, while the east was cursed with more darkness and harsher way of life./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"Just been close to the Underworld Chamber, Wei Wuxian could tell, that deep down there was a great amount of white energy storage, perhaps that was the reason the islands floated and the gardens so magically stunning. There was also an air of peace in the whole set of connected islands, which make Lan Wangji so hard to read. In a peaceful environment, surrounded by the wonders of a naturally magical place, along with the Clan's practice of righteousness, the Second Master Lan, had learn to seriously cultivate that white energy, letting go of trivial feelings./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"It was actually quite admirable of him, he didn't need many feeling in a relative perfect place like that and it heightened his cultivation exponentially, becoming the second strongest in the entire Lan Clan, only falling behind his own brother, who was older and thus, have cultivated a golden core for a longer period and study under the guidance of the immortals years before./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"It was because of that the people begin calling them the twin jades of the Lan Clan, not only because they looked similar, but also because they reached a level of harmony, internal and external that make them desired beauties./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"Wait, beauties? Since when he had find men beautiful before leaving the east? It must be the atmosphere or the magic of the islands. Wei Wuxian thought as he once again followed Lan Zhan, dressed in that shining mourning white, that as of tomorrow it was going to become a part of him too./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"Lan Wangji let them enter to the guarded chamber, which was a magnificent room full of magical treasures, also sealed on their respective pedestals. Obviously, that was more than a treasure room, but Wei didn't have the time to ask for more as Wangji used a talisman on one of the pedestals and took a small onyx orb from it./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Lan Zhan, just what are you planning for us? What was supposed to happen in the initiation ceremony?" Wei Wuxian asked, unable to hold his curiosity for any longer./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Testing." Zhan said simply going out of the room, closely follow by the three easterners and once they were all out, he placed the guards back./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Come on Lan Zhan, can you elaborate a bit more? What kind of testing? And for what? Also why you? Shouldn't the Clan Leader be the one 'testing' us? What's the mean..." Wei Wuxian insisted, coming closer to the second young Jade in the very moment that Lan Wangji turned to look back at him. Inertia keep Wei moving forward, while Wangji turned halting his movement, making their faces be mere inches close to one another./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"Having Wei Ying that close make Wangji paralyze for a few seconds, too caught in those curious dark eyes that held mischievousness behind them. Wei Ying couldn't help himself, but to slowly move his hand, as in trance, to reach Lan Zhan's perfect long black hair, just in the middle of one of his locks at the sides of his face, to grab a small white plum petal that had stubbornly stayed trapped there./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"The surprise was evident in Wangji's usually unreadable face, making Wei smile because the young man was not completely emotionless, yet the surprise was rapidly replaced by a cold stare, as Wangji's heart skipped another beat./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""So shameless..." Lan Zhan said, unable to move his gaze form him and Wei Ying arched an eyebrow./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Huh? I just take out a plum petal from your hair. How is that shameless?" Wei protested, showing the innocent petal, trapped between his fingers./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Keep your distance, you will know the answers to your questions soon." Wangji responded, turning back, then taking out a yellow teleportation talisman. Behind Wei Wuxian, Wen Ning was blushing slightly at the exchange, because he had seen the mischievous young master Wei do similar things to girls he liked back in the east and Wen Qing was just ready to explode laughing witnessing Wei Wuxian's very first boy love romance./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"However, as Wangji activate the talisman with his spiritual energy, she didn't have the time to mock her childhood friend, finding herself, her brother and the idiot troublemaker in front of a set of stairs that leaded to a higher ground with three bridges and a set of circles made by magnificent dragon crafted pillars./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"Lan Zhan opened his hand and the previously onyx orb glowed bright white and floated over his palm before it flied away to the very center of the ten circles. Floating high, it created an oval reddish barrier that surrender the entire island, slightly distorting the outside world./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Is this a training dimension?" Wen Qing asked. The Clans in the east didn't have magical treasures of that kind, but they knew it was used in the main Clans for training purposes, keeping all harm done inside, completely sealing the place inside the orb, then returning it back to normal when done./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Yes. This is a training ground designed to test your golden cores. Each of you take a different bridge, then follow the path to reach the center or as far as you can." They all look back at the new voice that took them by surprise. A man in white, also with long white hair looked at them with gentle eyes./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Lord Zheng Xi..." Wangji welcomed the stranger, flawlessly and politely greeting him./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Wangji... it had been a few years since we last see each other." The man said, bowing back at him with equal gracefulness./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Thank you for your guidance." Lan Zhan responded in return./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""You are welcome. Your talent was magnificent... so, this three young masters from the east need the special testing as well?" Zheng asked./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Yes, the symbol already reacted to them while dormant." Wangji explained./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""You are a white spirit?" Wei Wuxian asked, making Lan Zhan look at him in surprise./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""You certainly had the sight, young man. I am indeed a white spirit and all floating islands in Gusu are my domain, so please try to not destroy them." Wei Ying smirked./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""I promise I will behave, my Lord..." Wei said, slightly bowing to him./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""I hope so kid, now... choose a bridge and follow the path to each level. The further you go, the stronger your golden cores needs to be. If you find yourself unable to move forward, it means you are not ready to face the next level, so don't force it or you may severely damage your golden core or die in the process." The white spirit said. He put a hand over Lan Wangji shoulder and right after both of them disappeared from sight./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Wow... Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan!" Wei yelled, but the two reappeared just below the glowing white orb in the middle of the top level. There, Wei Wuxian watched at Wangji sat and summon a beautiful zither over his lap. It was then that the Second Lan Master looked down at Wei Ying, challenging him with his penetrating gaze, to dare try reaching him./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Alright, Lan Zhan... I accept your challenge." Wei whisper to himself smiling. No matter the level of difficulty, he was going to meet with him at the top./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Idiot. This is a core testing, a ten levels challenge to give us a ranking. The last level where he is sat at the top will be an immortal level, you will never reach that far." Wen Qing said, already wanting to hit him in the back of his head to wake him up from the spell of Lan Wangji./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Immortal level or not, I will reach him. I have never back down from a challenge in the past and I will not begin now." Wei simply responded./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Wei Ying... Lord Zheng said your core could be severely damage, if you try to reach farther than you can." Wen Ning said./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""We are strong, Wen Ning... those overconfident idiots from the north, look down on us because they don't face the hardships with live with, every day. It's about time we show them of what are we made of." Wuxian said looking at his Wen's childhood friends./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""He is not looking down on us." Wen Ning insisted, referring to Lan Wangji./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""And that's why this is going to be fun. Don't overdue yourselves!" Wei aid as he walked toward the middle bridge./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;""Hey love bird! Follow your own advice and try not to kill yourself trying to impress your Jade!" Wen Qing yelled to Wuxian, which ignored her, however, if anyone looked closer, it will notice that said jade ears were tinted deep red. Lord Zheng laughed. Oh that year gathering was going to be indeed the most amusing one./p  
p style="font-size: 13.2px;"AN: LOL. Thank you, dear readers. Hope is building up good. See you next time, with all my love, please take care./p 


	4. The Ten Levels Hardships

_Wei Wuxian_

Wei Wuxian crossed the middle bridge with great confidence, all without stop looking at Lan Zhan at the very top, who was also looking back at him with a serious expression. This was the first time he actually wanted to impress a man, but not just any man, because Lan Wangji was a well-known for far more than just a beautiful face, he was the second strongest among the Lan's.

He enter the first circle, surrounded by long pillars with dragons engraved in them that curiously had a medium sized bell with cloud patterns, almost at the top of the pillar. A strong barrier surrounded the circle at both sides, so you could not jump to the next circle, but go all the way to the top. Wei unsheathed Suibian, his spiritual sword, not knowing what to expect, not knowing of what consisted the challenge and start walking the single path.

At the top, Lan Wangji started playing his zither and the vibrations of the notes, make the bells rang. At the first level, Wei Ying could barely hear it, even though he could see them move with each step. He knew the Lan Clan specialize in music and their zither chords could kill or calm and affect the brain for either good or bad.

Seen that there was no real danger in that first level, he closed his eyes to concentrate on his own core. The energy form which it was created was relative calm and steady, so whatever Lan Wangji was trying to test on their core, at that level was completely undetected and harmless.

Wei Ying sheathed back Suibian and simply walked on to the next level, which like the first one didn't present any danger or challenge at all. It was basically the same until he reached the fifth level, when the sounds of the bells really begin to get to him. Each ring, penetrate inside his mind, almost making echoes and there was a kind of pressure coming from the energy acting as invisible walls marking the different levels.

"Lan Zhan, Oh Lan Zhan, I can't distinguish your melody from all this bell ringing, but once I reach you at the top, you will had to play it for me as my prize for beating your core test." Wei whisper as he make a spiritual talisman in front of him, to guard his mind from the sound, then keep moving forward.

_Lan Wangji_

At the top, Wangji was looking at all three of them walk, completely unaffected for the first few circles. Usually the later levels were the ones who really tested the core, but the effect was present from the very first one.

"I see why the symbol reacted to these three. Their spiritual level is quite high. The guy in red could feel the energy of the chord from the first step. His mind is quite open to the spiritual world, which is not necessarily a good thing. Corpses should approach him more than the other two, but his inner energy is stronger than usual." Zheng Xi said from behind Wangji.

"Wen Ning. His spirit feels like soft clouds." Wangji said, getting his spiritual energy read.

"A kind soul... this is actually the first time I had a Wen in a gathering. Not all the Clan's participate in the gatherings in each generation, but there is something strange about the young man they send to us. His core is protected." Zhang said, looking down at the young Wen.

"All three of them are protected." Wangji voiced.

"Ah, yes... in places were the dark energy is stronger, experienced cultivators protect the cores of their children's, to keep them from been tainted by the overflow of dark energy, but his is a bit different. His core is not only protected from the dark energy, but actually almost completely sealed. Back in my time as an immortal, only once I came about someone like him. There was a young boy, who's inner strength was too strong to be contained and almost became a fierce corps, if his energy was not sealed in time." Xi explained.

"Is it the same now? Is he in danger to become a fierce corps?" Wangji asked, as he still played his melody.

"Not as long as his seal remain untouched." The white spirit said.

"Will this test alter the seal?" The young Lan asked next, a bit worry.

"Not with that seal. I recognize the handy work used on him, the Wen's most be descendants of her and she most had passed along her teachings..."

"You mean..."

"Meng Shiyu, the strongest female cultivator in history. Her disappearance was a great loss to us." The white spirit said, with a hint of sadness.

"Once he reach level eight, I will bring him out. This test will not measure his golden core anyways. It's unreachable to us, as most of his core energy is already sealed." He added and Wangji assented, focusing in the female Wen.

"What about her, Wen Qing?" Wangji asked.

"She is already half way Shiyu's steps. Strong as hell... just look at the way she walks... so steady and calm, even with the penetrating song of the bells. She will begin to feel the pressure around level five or six, but I don't think she will go further than eight. She is strong, but still in cultivating her golden core. Apparently, she had focus more on her healing abilities than her full strength."

"What about Wei Ying?" Wangji said and Zheng Xi laughed quite openly.

"Wei Ying? Are you guys already in such close terms that you call each other given names?" Wangji's ears became hot red.

"He started it."

"Of course he did! Even I can feel his mischievous energy from here. He is just like his father was at his age, although he was interested in impressing a young woman that could actually beat the hell out of him." Xi laughed more.

"Will he reach level ten?" Wangji asked, ignoring the laughing spirit.

"Oh, he will try it, alright. That brat is definitely a smart one, he already sealed his mind from the sound of the bells, that would had cause him illusions at the next level. However, the pressure around level eight is not a walk in the park. His current core strength is not enough to finish the level ten, but he will push himself to the limit, I had no doubt of that." He said more seriously now.

"Will you pull him out from level nine, then?" Wangji asked, a bit concerned.

"Nope. You will had to rescue him, the same way Xichen rescue you when your core was tested. You wanted so badly to prove to your brother that you could reach him, that Xichen had to intervene before your core could be damage permanently."

"So he stays at level nine." Wangji smirked.

"Ah, yes, the very same as you. Congratulations, Lan Wangji, you had finally found your match." Indeed he had. Wangji thought as he watched Wei Ying reach level nine, sweating like he had run for miles.

_Wei Ying_

He was having a hard time breathing, as the level of magical pressure over him was quite something. Just giving a few steps forward was like his feet were loaded with heavy iron. The only reason he was not using Suibian as a cane was his pride.

The bells sounds were quite annoying too, but he keep moving forward, focusing in reaching the next level. He had to give the proper credit to the Lan Clan testing, because after the level eight, he had struggle a lot more than in his time dealing with a few fierce corpses at once. Still, he was not the kind of man that bow to a challenge, so he forced his legs to move and use a few talismans to ease his breathing.

Then, he literally crushed with an invisible wall, that apparently was the entrance to the last level and as far as he could go with his current level of cultivation. However, training barriers were meant to be broken and he was quite the expert at doing so. Wei Ying bite his finger to draw a spiritual talisman with his blood, then sent it forward, sensing the insanely strong force coming from the last level.

He gave one step in and he had to use Suibian as a cane to halt his fall. A second step in and he was fighting the desire to throw up. A third step and blood begin to go down his nose. A forth step and his vision begin to blurry. A fifth step and he fell into the arms of Lan Zhan, who was also struggling to keep himself up under the heavy pressure.

Yet, Lan Zhan's physical strength was greater than Wei's, so he took him in his arms, bridal style and moved out of the last level, then teleported to the top by Zheng Xi, that had already pull out both Wen siblings. As soon as he was out of the magical circles, Wangji put down Wei Ying and let Wen Qing had a look at him.

"Idiot. I told you not to go too far." Wen Qing said, checking his pulse.

"How is he, sister?" Ning asked.

"As he should, all mess up. He drained his spiritual energy. I'm sorry, young Master Lan, but he will need rest and a transfer of energy." She said and Wangji wasted no time to take back Wei Ying in his arms.

"Lord Zheng." Wangji whisper and a second later, both of them disappeared, as the white spirit of Gusu, teleport them directly to the Second Jade's resting room.

"Young Master Wei!" Wen Ning yelled, but Qing put a hand on his shoulder to calm him out.

"Don't worry. He will recover in no time. The kid while impulsive, had a good strong core that allow him to even give five steps in, which is impressive on his own right. Wangji could only give three, although he was barely thirteen. Have some rest for the remaining of the night, I assure you, Wei Wuxian is in good and capable hands. By tomorrow, he will be just fine." The white spirit said, reassuringly, before also teleporting them to their assigned rooms.

After them gone, Zheng retrieved the orb and went to the second island to watch the less harsh challenge for the rankings of the other Clans. When having the opportunity he will talk to Lan Xichen about Wen Ning and the rest of the prodigies from the east. He had the feeling that something big was going to take place in that year gathering and it involved all three of them along with Wangji.

Salvation or disaster, he still could not tell, but the white energy was reacting strongly to them, which was always a good sign, or so he hoped.

AN: Thanks for reading. Hope is still building up well. Forgive all the typos and errors, but English is not my language. Still, I truly hope it isn't too hard to read. Thanks, see you next time, with love, take care. ?￢ﾝﾤ❤❤?


	5. An Accidental Insight

_Lan Wangji_

Wangji had gently lay down the unconscious Wei Wuxian over his bed and sat by his side, to transfer him some of his spiritual energy, to help him recover as soon as possible. He took four talisman to make a healing array around the bed, forming a symbol that will absorb white energy from the environment and transfer it to the drained youth of the Wei Clan.

He manipulated the white energy, that could be used to heal or restore lost energy and put his index finger over Wei Ying's forehead, closing his eyes in deep concentration, as he carefully beginning to infuse him with the healing energy. The reckless young man, had really try to push himself way to far, yet he could not blame him, as he had done exactly the same when he was first tested.

However, as the transferring begin, he felt a strange spiritual pull, that shouldn't be possible. It was not the first time he had done that kind of transferring, as sometimes, other members of his Clan the of his same age also overdid in their training and drained themselves while cultivating a golden core. He had the experience, yet, healing Ying was proving to be something else entirely, with the spiritual pull intensifying with each second.

Soon, he found himself teleported to somewhere else, a place he had never seen, nor been in there in his entire life. It was cold and dark, barely illuminated by a red, crescent moon. The place, just like his home, seemed to be suspended in air, in a small island, with gray clouds circling it. There was a white symbol written in the middle of the island, close to a willow that looked like it was dying. Instinctively, Wangji walked toward the symbol that at closer inspection was a complicated sealing one.

"Wei Ying!" Lan Wangi yelled and suddenly a handsome male figure emerged from a cloud of darkness. He was wearing the Wei Clan colors, black and red robes, but his long dark hair, unlike Wuxian, who wear his only half tied it with a simple red ribbon, was tied in a long ponytail with a light gray one.

He looked the same age as them, young and mischievous, quite similar to Ying, but with a huge difference. That young man, who was now looking at him with amusement, was full of dark energy. No, that wasn't quite right, his black core was fully made of dark energy and his eyes were red.

"Who are you?" Wangji asked, not really sure if what he was seen was real or not.

"I could ask the same. How come you are here?" The other one asked him, while giving a few steps closer.

"Where is Wei Ying?" Wangji ignored the question, making the young man arch an eyebrow.

"He is outside, right in the next island... the white one. Can you see it?" The man asked as he pointed to his right and sure enough, Lan Zhan could distinguish another small floating island, surrounded by a golden barrier.

"What is this place?" Wangji keep it up, completely lost of what was happening.

"I guess you had not reach that level yet, huh? A shame, your spiritual sword is ready for her full release and she is also quite the beauty. Pardon my rudeness, young Master, I am called Xuanyu by the brat and I am Wei Ying's sealed dark energy with a spiritual awareness of my own. This is my home, welcome to Wei Ying's internal world." The words shock him to his very core and he turned to have a better look at the place he was no supposed to reach, even in the wildest of dreams.

There was a supernatural connection between spiritual swords and its Master, that when reaching a certain level of cultivation could create an inner world in where they can interact and give the sword spirit, a physical appearance of a man or woman, depending of the disposition of the spirit. Also, with enough inner power, the spirit could manifest in the real world, if its Master was in danger and unable to use the sword.

His level of cultivation was not high enough to give his Bichen a physical appearance outside their inner dimension, but he was advance enough to meet with her spirit internally. However, he had never heard of that an inner dimension could be breached, more less a sealed one.

"This should be impossible." Wangji said.

"Ah, yes... no one should been able to reach here, except for Wei Ying himself, but the energy you are transferring him is not common in the east and Wei is pull to it, as a moth to a flame, thus taking you along with the ride." Xuanyu explained.

"How come dark energy can take this form?" Wangji asked next, quite curiously.

"If white energy can, why not dark one? Do you want to hear the story?" Xuanyu asked, as his eyes glowed more brightly red.

"I..." However, at that moment a delicate figure, dressed in pure white with hints of silver manifested in front of him. It was a beautiful woman with long white hair, half tied with a bright silver ribbon. Her features were elegant, her skin flawless and pale, with rosy lips and light gray eyes. She was as beautiful as she was deadly and she bowed to her Master before giving him, her warning.

"Master Zhan..." She said.

"Bichen..." Wangji greeted her accordingly, also giving her a bow.

"Be careful with him Master... he is quite tainted. A thing that shouldn't exit." Xuanyu laughed.

"Maybe, my beautiful Bichen... but here I am, born after Wei Ying absorbed some dark energy to defend himself from wild dogs when he was a foolish kid, trying to prove his father he could go night hunting with the rest of his Clan member when he was barely seven years old." Wangji arched an eyebrow.

"Wild dogs?" The Second Lan Master asked, still curious.

"Master Zhan..."

"Ah, let him satisfy his curiosity. I may be tainted, but that doesn't mean I am evil and honestly what can I do while sealing like this?" Bichen said nothing more.

"You should know, young Master... Zhan, right? Wei Ying is terrified of dogs of all kind, after he once, run away from the safety of the Wei Clan protection to follow some members to do a night hunting and prove his father he could do it too. But..." Xuanyu came closer to Wangji, only halting when Bichen stood protectively in front of her Master.

"You are a stunning beauty Bichen, but I prefer men... the one behind you more than most." Wangji was surprised, yet almost smirked.

"So indecent." Wangji said.

"Just like my Master, huh? Maybe he prefer men too, what do you think?" Wangji couldn't help but skip a beat after hearing that. It was not his concern whatever Wei Ying liked men or women and yet...

"You wicked thing, stay away from my Master." Bichen added.

"Ah, don't worry... I know my place. So... as I was saying, the kid go out of the protection and got lost in the darkness of the night. The area had been cleared by the older members of the Clan, but there were wild dogs nearby. Unable to defend himself from living dogs, Wei Ying actually manage to unconsciously manipulate dark energy to survive the feral attack. However, the energy almost kill him right after, thus the elders who found him, sealed the energy that could not be expelled, giving birth to me, as the kid begin to unconsciously cultivate two separate cores."

"Two cores? Wait, how..." Wangji whisper, but before he could ask for more, Bichen put a hand over his shoulder and brought him back to himself.

"Pardon the rudeness, Master Zhan, but you should not listen to remnants of dark energy. It can harm your core." Bichen said apologetically. However, Lan Wangji was more surprised because she had come out to the real world in her human form, a thing that he was unable to do before.

"Bichen..."

"From here on, I will be able to assist you when in need. Be careful with Master Wei... he reeks at troubles and it's also tainted." Bichen warned him before she disappear in a cloud of white smoke, back inside the sword.

Lan Zhan then looked back at Wei Ying, resting over his bed and he smirked. Ah yes, he was indeed a troublemaker, but a very interesting one, that had capture his full attention, tainted or otherwise. He wonder just how many more 'impossible' things had happen in the east, like two cores, overwhelming energy that needed to be sealed away and manipulation of dark energy.

He will tell Xichen about it all, hoping he will not deem Wei Ying and the Wen's too dangerous to participate in the gathering and promise to keep an eye one them at all times. They had reacted to the Yin/Yang symbol for a reason and that could not be taken lightly, because the Gusu Lan symbol was actually connected to real balance of the energies of the world after the sacrifice of the immortals.

"Wei Ying, just who are you?" Wangji asked, yet the answer will come in due time and he was quite eager to find it. Close by, Suibian had stood in a dark corner, his presence unnoticed by the young man taking care of his Master. Things were getting interesting right at the beginning of their coming to the north.

"Ah, Xuanyu, Xuanyu... you blabbermouth. If you make more troubles for Wei Ying, I will go down your island and destroy it completely along with you." Wei Ying's sword spirit inwardly thought as he go back to his blade.

"As if you could... my handsome Suibian, it had been a while. Why don't you give me a visit? I miss you." Xuanyu's voice reached back. Because they shared Wei consciousness, sometimes they could interact in such ways.

"You wish, I rather keep your hands away from me, pervert." Xuanyu laughed.

"It seems Wei Ying will fall for the young Lan, will you call him pervert too?" Xuangyu said back from his dark floating island.

"Your habits are beginning to unconsciously rubbing on him. Just don't push him too far." The one in the island laughed.

"You should know his mind is as strong as steel, if he ends up loving another man, it not my doing, although I can't blame him. He definitely had a good taste." Suibian almost sighed.

"Just shut your mouth and don't go telling outsiders about you." Suibian said with a hint of annoyance.

"At least, when Wei Ying begin yelling at the sight of a dog and run away like a frightening kid, when they go down to the town, he will know the reason and look less foolish." Suibian laughed.

"Well, that's true. Hey... do you feel the pull too?" Suibian asked more seriously now, which was the real reason he was in contact with him.

"Of course. Something big is going to take place here. The white energy around this place is restless."

"A new Dark World coming?" Suibian asked.

"Not exactly... perhaps the opposite. I think the world needs the restoration of the balance once and for all." Xuanyu voiced his opinion.

"Can't be, our brat is not strong enough for that." Suibian knew Wei's strength better than anyone.

"Who knows... let's watch and find out." Suibian sighed.

"Agree... let's see what will play out." The sword spirit agree, before he was back to dormant inside his blade.

AN: Okay, an insight chapter for the building of this world story. Hope it was interesting and yes, the dark energy inside Wei Ying is none other than Xuanyu, giving him a chance, as he sacrifice his body for him. Thanks for reading, until next time, take care. ? ﾟﾘﾉ❤❤❤?


	6. Fulltime Partner's

_Wei Ying_

Several hours later, Wei Wuxian finally wake up, feeling tired and dizzy, for which the events taken place in the core testing, were nothing but blurry memories for a few seconds, before they became clear again. He looked around the place where he was lay down and find it different from where they had been guided before for a short rest before the initiation ceremony.

Their room was simpler, just having the basics and the decoration of bamboo and earth colors. The room he was in now, however, was more elegant, scented with sandalwood incense. The bed had cloud patterns and had a set of light blues and whites silk curtains with beautiful tassels hanging from the ceiling. There was an exquisite table with an equally magnificent zither over it. Not too many personal things, but it was obvious that the room belonged to a Lan member, well-kept and clean, from someone who liked order. It was quiet and empty and with just a single candle lighted to illuminate the darkness.

Wei Wuxian sat over the warm bed, still feeling drained and weak, so he closed his eyes for a few seconds to let the dizziness pass. When he felt better, he removed the covers and try to stand, but his legs felt like jelly and he was about to fall down, if someone had not get a hold on him before he could fully fall.

"Wow, idiot... what you did was definitely stupid." The familiar voice said and Wuxian looked at the man holding him with a smirk. Suibian was tall and slender, with a long dark brown long hair in a ponytail, dressed in black and silver. His features were handsome and youthful, with a white flawless skin that women's would envy, yet his presence felt powerful and manly, as there was an air of a warrior around him.

"I reached level ten, didn't I?" Wei said, as Suibian put him back over the bed.

"If you can call _that_ reach it, just five steps in is not enough to retain the level and you fainted like a girl, right after. Your so called Lan Zhan even carry you like you were a precious delicate thing." Wei smiled.

"He did? So, this is his room?" Wei asked having a better look around. It would suit him, such elegant, yet simple room, all tidy and with a sense of peace, with a magnificent white zither over a maroon table, a small bonsai in another table, a few books in another, a big beige carpet under the zither table and a light blue folding dressing screen with a beautiful painting of a lotus pound with a Yin/Yang symbol in the center.

"Don't get too caught up by this Wei Ying, I most warn you, your Lan Zhan knows about Xuanyu now. Somehow, you pull his spiritual consciousness inside you, right in his sealed island." At that Wei Ying became paler.

"That's impossible... Xuanyu's seal is the strongest known in the east. No one else, aside for you and me could reach him, unless released." Wei said, finding hard to believe what his spirit sword had just warned him.

"And yet, _you_ brought him there and not only that, his sword called Bichen could too, not to mention that Xuanyu was bold enough to even told him your story about your fear of dogs and who he is."

"Ah, damn it! Xuanyu, you wicked blabbermouth! Do you want for these high up cultivators to kill me?!" Wei internally asked.

"You have such good taste, Ying. This Lan Zhan of yours, will not do anything against you, I assure you that. I gain nothing in telling strangers that could represent a threat to us about me. I am a part of you after all and if you are killed, so will I. Worry not, things happens for a reason, because I don't think is a coincidence you bring him to me while unconscious. There is a greater force acting up in these islands too and it had involve you for a reason. They will be more cautious around you, but will not act against their principles."

"Since when you are such an expert in the unknown?" Suibian asked.

"You will see for yourself soon enough, my handsome Suibian. Now, let me have my beauty rest." Xuanyu said, cutting their link.

"Idiot." Both Ying and Suibian whisper at the same time.

"Where is Lan Zhan?" Wei Ying asked, as he attempted to stand for the second time.

"Outside, talking with his brother." Suibian responded, helping his reckless Master to move close to the door.

"Did you try to eardrop to find out if we are in troubles?" Wei whispered.

"I... I can't... she... she is very protective of her Master. She kind of glow when I come too close." Suibian said nervously.

"She? She who?" Wei asked a bit confused, as he glanced outside.

"Bichen... she is his sword spirit." Suibian said, behind his Master.

"Wait... why are you blushing?" Wei asked and Suibian avoided his gaze, while Wuxian repressed the coming laugh.

"You like her already? Was she that stunning?" Wuxian said, smirking widely.

"Look who is talking, aren't you fascinated with your Lan Zhan?" Suibian fought back.

"Hey, it's not like that!" Wei refuted.

"Yeah, right, even the pervert is aware of it and he is sealed away." Suibian continue.

"Nonsense. He is someone I need to surpass, nothing else." Wei whisper, looking at Lan Zhan's wide back. The white robes highlighted the black of his long hair cascading delicately over his back. Actually, both brothers seems to shine under the full moon, almost absorbing it.

Still, Wei focus more on the young Jade and could easily distinguish some white plum petals, from when they passed the garden, but seen them make him remember that Lan Zhan had actually called him shameless when he took one out his bangs, so what will he think if he saw him admiring his back?

"I see... nothing, huh? You are almost drooling." Suibian added, seen his Master in a daze.

"Ah, shut up and go back to the sword. You know you can't remain out for long, we need far more cultivation for you to remain in the physical world for more than a few hours." Wei retorted.

"Which is why you should focus on your coming _studies_ instead of admiring your new partner." Suibian complained and Wuxian turned.

"We are not partners." However, in that instant Lan Zhan walked back to his room and Suibian suddenly disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke, that make him caught.

"Wei Ying, are you alright?" Lan Zhan asked him, coming closer.

"Ah... yeah, just a bit of..." But ignoring his words, Lan Wangji grabbed Ying's hand to check his pulse and find him weak.

"Still weak. Go back to bed." Wangji said and Wuxian arched an eyebrow, seen the perfect opportunity to tease him.

"Isn't it too early to invite me to bed?" Wei asked mischievously, making Wangji go red in the ears.

"Nonsense, go rest." Wangji insisted, moving away.

"Wait, Lan Zhan... I know you know my little secret now. What had your brother decided? Are you going to send us back to our Clans? Are you going to tell the others about me?" Wei asked and Wangi turned to face Wuxian.

"You will not be sent back." Lan Zhan simply said, moving to sat in front of the table with his zither.

"Can you explain more? Why you talk so little?" Wei Ying asked, as he sat at the other side of Wangji's table.

"You talk too much." He simply said.

"Ah, come on... I just want to know what is going to happen to me while in here." It was a valid point. He was aware that the dark energy he had unconsciously give a spiritual conscience, would be threatening for outsiders that knew nothing of his circumstances and how it happened.

Since Wen Qing discovered the anomaly of his two cores by accident, when he was twelve, his father had warned him to never tell anyone about Xuanyu, mostly to safeguard him from the bigger Clans, than for anything else. Xuanyu was tightly sealed, by the eldest cultivator of the east, which was a legend of her own right.

"Nothing. You had done nothing wrong." Wangji said casually, ignoring Ying.

"But Lan Zhan..." He insisted.

"Wei Ying, rest. Tomorrow training begin early in the morning." Wei Ying pouted.

"That's all? Really? No interrogation or..."

"The symbol reacted to you for a reason. We can't intervene with that." Wangji said, beginning to play a soft melody with his zither.

"Alright... then, off I go then..." Wei said and stood up, directing his steps to the closed door.

"Wei Ying, you will stay here." Wuxian stop his advance forward and looked back to the serious young man that was still playing a calming tune.

"What do you mean by that? Am I in house arrest or something among those lines?" Wei asked seriously.

"No, you are free to go whatever you like, but there had been a change of rooms." Wangji responded.

"So, you are babysitting me from here on?" Wei suddenly asked, making Lan Zhan lose his concentration and stop the music playing.

Actually, his brother had not instructed him to watch over every step Wi Wuxian gave, just ask him to help him relax after their training, which could drain him more than the others, giving the unknown nature of his dual cores. He had willingly accepted to share his room with Wuxian, playing a calming tune at night, just to make sure his darkness stay sealed and repressed. Babysitting him was... not really what he liked to call their new companionship.

"I'm not babysitting you, rest assured." Wei sat down again where he had been previously.

"But you are to keep an eye on me, right?" He insisted.

"Not, really."

"Ah, come on Lan Zhan... we are going to become fulltime partners, right? Then why not having a nice _long_ chat, to know each other better?" Lan Wangji sighed.

"Wei Ying, you have less than nine hours of rest left. Go sleep, I will wake you at five in the morning." Wangji advised him.

"Wait, what? At five? You have to be kidding right? So early? Why so?" Wei asked in disarray. He was used to wake up after nine in the morning after all.

"It was stated in the rules of Gusu we sent to all Clans along with the invitations." Wangji responded looking at Ying, wondering if he even bother to read the send book.

"You mean the more than three thousand rules of the book? Couldn't pass the third page." Wei honestly said and Suibian was tempted to go out of his blade and slap the back of his head. However, Wangji smirked slightly.

"Then, I will recite them to you. We still have half an hour before nine, which is our time to rest. Rule one..." Wangji begin reciting to his new mischievous partner of the rules of his Clan and barely by the page twelve, Wei Wuxian was already half asleep.

Seen that tiredness was taking a toll on him, Lan Zhan took the opportunity to take him back on his arms, bridal style and carry him back to his spare bed at the opposite side of his own. Then he checked his pulse once more to make sure he was doing better than when he first carry him there and after he watch him sleep peacefully under the warm covers for a few minutes, he stood and blow off the single candle of the room, to surrender himself to tiredness and oblivion.

AN: Hope you like Lan Zhan and Wangji's interactions. They will share more than a training now. LOL. Thanks for reading, until next time, take care.


End file.
